


Hair Removal, Doctor Style

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor interrupts Rose while she's waxing, then he insists on helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Removal, Doctor Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is plotless, smutty fluff based on someone's statement that there wasn't enough fics where Rose helps the Doctor or the Doctor helps Rose shave. Waxing was close enough...

The Doctor walked into their flat. He likes that, a lot. _Their_ flat. The flat he and Rose Tyler share. But that raises the question; where is Rose? She said she was going to have a quiet day at home today, something about a one month anniversary. He probably should have paid more attention to what she said this morning, not the way her pyjama top and bottom didn't quite meet. There really was something about that stretch of skin...

"Ahhhh, shit!" There was a pained shout from the bathroom.

Rose! What was wrong with Rose? Panicking, the Doctor ran down the hall to find her and stop whatever was hurting her. It would suffer!

The Doctor kicked the bathroom door open, sonic screwdriver at the ready to be met with a naked Rose. He swallowed loudly and eventually managed to move his eyes upwards from the curve of arse, to her chest and wow, her breasts were fantastic... Wait, Rose in pain! He finally managed to drag his eyes to Rose's face. She was blushing, but still managed to look rather bemused.

"Uh, Doctor, is there a reason you came charging into the bathroom?" she asked.

Dropping the arm with the sonic and raising the other to scratch the back of his neck, he looked at the ceiling because otherwise he was going to launch himself at Rose, he swallowed. "Weeeeell, I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble, or at least it sounded like you were in pain and I thought I should check on you and..." he trailed off.

Rose started giggling and went to grab her towel. "I was waxing Doctor." At his blank face she continued, "You know, removing body hair. I could shave, but waxing lasts longer. But it hurts."

With a glare at the towel now covering Rose, the Doctor got a bit confused. Why was she worrying about body hair at all? It's not like he was worried about it, though he hadn't seen her naked until today.

Wait, was she doing it for someone else?

"Rose, why are you worrying about body hair? Am I... Are you... Is there a reason you're doing this? Is it for someone?" the Doctor asked, nervous and worried. Maybe the reason Rose hadn't pushed for anything more was because she had someone else.

Nervously, Rose nodded but as the Doctor's face fell, she realised exactly what he meant and before he could get the wrong idea she spoke. "Yeah, I was doing it for you. It's been a month Doctor and, well, I was hoping we could, you know, get closer."

The Doctor's face broke out in a huge grin. Rose wanted him! It took all his willpower to resist the urge to throw her over his shoulder like a caveman and take her to the bedroom.

But wait, she was worried about how she looked, for him, but shouldn't have to hurt on his behalf. She'd done that enough.  
  
Walking closer to her towel covered form he adjusted the settings on his sonic and said, "Rose, if you're really worried about body hair, and I really don't think you need to be, can you at least let me help?"

Rose giggled softly and said, "You want to help me wax Doctor?"

"Sonic screwdriver, Rose! With all you've seen it do, you think it can't get rid of hair? I once almost made myself bald with it! I was trying to stop these odd aliens..."

Knowing the best way to distract him, Rose let her towel drop and sat on the edge of the bath, naked, smiled at him and said, "Well then, I think you should show me how it works."

The Doctor gulped loudly and tried to pull himself together, or at least slow the blood that was rushing south and causing his pants to feel oddly tight. Managing to not fall on his face, he sat down just in front of Rose, sonic in hand and keeping his eyes on her face as long as possible.  
  
He’s pretty sure he managed at least 1.3 seconds.  
  
Rose covered her mouth and tried not to laugh to much as the Doctor’s eyes ran down her body. He spent almost a minute staring at her chest and the movements it made as she tried not to giggle. When he couldn’t resist any longer his eyes drifted down, over her curves and below her belly button to the curls at the apex of her thighs.  
  
“Oh,” he said softly. “Oh, Rose.”  
  
Staring intently, he lifted his empty hand and gently dragged his fingers from her knee and up her thigh. As he neared the top of her thigh, he saw the reddened skin and was reminded why he had sat down. He looked up at Rose’s face and smiled. She looked nervous at his intense scrutiny, but seemed flushed as well.  
  
Not wanting to push her, the Doctor said, “I don’t think you need to change anything, you’re perfect.” He tried not to grin as she blushed, again. “But, how much hair do you want to remove?”  
  
“Just finish my legs,” she replied as she watched the Doctor and then, still blushing continued, “and as for the rest, why don’t you decide.”  
  
Watching Rose for a moment, the Doctor struggled to accept how easily and quickly Rose continued to place all her trust in him. He would never know what he did to deserve her, but he would do anything to keep her happy. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
Quickly checking he had the setting on the sonic screwdriver correct, the Doctor carefully lifted one of Rose’s legs. She leant back a little, gripping the edge of the bath to make sure she had her balance as she watched him focus intently. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t look away from her leg as he moved the sonic from ankle to knee.

When he moved to her thigh, he felt Rose tense and was amazed when he saw all the muscles in her leg move. The Doctor wasn’t sure how it had happened, but he’d forgotten about how toned her legs had become from all the running they had done, together. And the running she had done later, towards him, had just added to her strength. And her confidence.  
  
This Rose, the one seated before him on the edge of the bath in their apartment, letting him place one leg back on the floor and pick up the other, was a different Rose to the one he’d once lost. She was still her, compassionate, caring, loving and strong. But now she was stronger, physically yes, but more importantly; this was a woman who’d grown into herself. She knew who she was and what she could do.  
  
And right now she was sitting in front of him, naked and vulnerable. But so trusting and he could tell, like he still believed in her, she still believed in him.  
  
Though he tried to fight it, as he neared the top of her thigh again, he couldn’t stop himself from getting more and more aroused at the thought she had started this for him. Not anyone else, but for him.  
  
Rose wanted him.  
  
When he finished the last of her thigh, he softly placed her leg back down and offered her a shy smile that she returned. Carefully, so Rose understood it was her choice, he pushed her legs open just a bit more. The fact she complied so easily with his unspoken request moved him. He had no real desire to change anything about her, but he quickly neatened the mess she’d made of her bikini line.  
  
As he finished, he put his sonic down and, staying exactly where he was, he looked up at Rose and grinned. “There we go, all neat and tidy!” When Rose raised an eyebrow he backtracked. “I mean, not that you weren’t always neat and tidy!”  
  
Placing one hand on his shoulder, Rose leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before she said, “It’s ok Doctor, I know what you meant. Thank you, for your help. And everything else too.”

The Doctor was stunned, she was thanking him? He owed her everything and she was thanking _him_.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as Rose started to move her legs together. Before he’d even considered it, he put his hands on the smooth skin just above the inside of her knees. She looked at him, a question on her face. He didn’t say anything, just moved forwards until he was as close to her as he could be from this position. His knees pressed against the outside edge of the bath and his chest between her knees.  
  
Understanding, Rose leant down and, placing one hand on his cheek, kissed him. It started soft, just lips pressed against lips. The Doctor moved his hands around, behind her knees and slid them up the outside of her thighs. As he reached the top, he stopped one and let the other slide around and rest on the top of her arse. She gasped softly and he took advantage of her open lips and flicked his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers out of hiding. The kiss turned from a simple press of lips to tongues teasing and teeth nibbling as she moved her hand from his cheek to his hair and tugged gently.  
  
Needing breath, they broke apart and Rose leant back enough that the Doctor could see her blush was gone, replaced by a flush that spread down to her chest. He thought she’d never looked more beautiful.  
  
And he had never been more aroused than he was at that moment.  
  
The Doctor took Rose’s hand from his hair and placed it back on the edge of the bath. He smiled at her and then, without taking his eyes from her until the last possible moment, he leant forward placed a soft kiss at the top of one of her thighs, then the other. Leaning back so he could watch her, he moved his hands. When his hands rested carefully at the crease between thigh and curls, Rose let out a quiet sigh but just watched him, her breath quickening.  
  
Sensing her acceptance and approval, the Doctor moved his eyes from Rose’s face and looked at what was right in front of him. She had always been beautiful to him, but seeing her like this reminded him how lucky he was to be here, with her.

It was with that thought in mind that he leant forward and flicked his tongue across her clit. Her gasp was the most amazing sound he’d ever heard and he was intent on hearing it again. Flicking his tongue across her clit, enjoying every moan, he carefully moved one hand so his finger rested at her entrance. Changing his pattern he trailed his tongue down to her entrance and back up to her clit a few times.  
  
When the Doctor sucked softly at her clit and slid one finger into Rose’s heat, he felt her hand weave into his hair as her moans became louder and quicker.  
  
More than anything, he wanted to feel Rose break apart at his touch.  
  
Adding a second finger, the Doctor moved his hand faster, judging what was working for her by the clenching of her fingers in his hair. When he twisted his fingers and softly bit down on her clit he heard a loud groan and felt her inner muscles beginning to flutter, he knew he’d found what she needed. Thrusting his fingers faster into her depths, he continued to alternate between soft bites and firm flicks of his tongue across her clit.  
  
The Doctor moved his spare arm around behind Rose and grasped her tightly across her lower back as he felt her begin to shake with her oncoming release. He was just in time. Seconds later, with a firm thrust of his fingers that seemed to hit something deep inside her and his tongue dragging across her clit, Rose came. Her hand grasped his hair tightly, pulling it and she groaned loudly as the Doctor felt her inner walls clench around his fingers.  
  
When the last of the muscle spasms passed, the Doctor carefully withdrew his fingers and licked them clean as he looked up at Rose. He dropped his hand, now a little unsure of what to say. Rose had no thoughts of saying anything. She leant forward and kissed him. It was not forceful, but with her tongue, she softly pushed his lips apart and explored his mouth.  
  
After she had finished her exploration, and run out of breath, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She smiled at him and said, “Doctor, let’s go to bed.”

 


End file.
